Mesa Banished!
by Darth KenObi-Wan
Summary: Jar Jar keeps a journal after he's banished. May include TPM towards the end, don't know yet. Written with the accent. Sort of AU. Note: I would like to keep living, so please don't hire anyone... UPDATE!
1. Banished!

_I don't own Star Wars._

* * *

**Mesa Bansihed!**

Mesa day starting pretty okeyday, with a frisky mornin munchin. Den, da Bosses say to take his heyblibber, but mesa crash it. Mesa say mesa sorry! But de Bosses have none of it. He say that mesa "clumsy and useless". Mesa not know what to do now. Hopefully, mesa will find food on surface. Banished from all the cities and sacred places...

Mesa start new life. Good life, where mesa do what mesa want, and not answer to da Bosses!

* * *

_~Please review~_


	2. Jobs

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

A/N: Forgot to mention this last time, but this is written for the Diary Challenge on the JC boards.

* * *

**Jobs...**

Mesa go lookin' for job, today! But, it not go so well. Lotsa people say mya not smart enough. I say mesa speak. Dey say to get lost. Den my be banished again. Mesa not know what to do.

Mesa hab no job, no money, no home! Da gods must hate mesa. But my not know what mesa did. Mesa goen to da Naboo. Mesa see if dey will give my a job.

* * *

_Please review._


	3. Bad News

Disclaimer: Mesa no own Star Wars.

* * *

**Bad News**

Mesa no get job.... Da Naboo no think my good at job. Dey threw thing at mesa! Knife, thing. Den dey hit mesa wit pot thing. Now mesa in pain... In swamp making mud pie. My hab no food. Mud no taste good.

My wish mamma here, so she make food. What she make out of it from?! My no know! Wish my had listened to her when she teaching mesa....

* * *

_Please review._


	4. Food

Disclaimer: Mesa no own Star Wars.

**

* * *

******

Food

Today, mesa huntin for food. Found small shell thing. Moi moi, yum yum. My no know what dey are, mesa only know dat my like them muchly.

My found place to sleep. Mesa call it home. It has bed and diaree. Nothin' else, but mesa no mind. Da sun gone to bed. My will go too.

* * *

_Please review._


	5. Missing!

Disclaimer: Mesa no own Star Wars.

**

* * *

**

Missing!

Mesa lose mya diaree! Can't find it! My no know where it is. Mesa look eberywhere! It not under bed, it not on bed, it not near bed, it not anywhere!

Mesa no know where bed is eeber, anymore! Diaree is in pocket….

* * *

_Please review._


	6. Sick and Mesa Hungry

**Author's Note:** She lives! Egads! Anyways, I'd apologise for the 437day wait for an update, but I'm really not all that sorry, and my parents raised me to be honest. Although, I can say that, in the mean time, I finished high school, had my grandparents living with us because their house was flooded, found a job, and had one of said grandparents pass away quite suddenly. But it's all good. Life keeps going, and occasionally I get so bored of reading other people's lovely updates, that I actually update myself. Hmm. This has to be one of the longest Author's Notes I've written in a while. I used to ramble lots, then got over it... (Yes, this is the same Author's Note that I put in "Book of Musings". Deal with it.)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, I wouldn't need a job. My awesomeness would pay for everything.

* * *

**Sick**

Mesa find big shell thing to eat. My no know what it is, but it make mesa tummy hurt! My go lookin for sick people person but my no find anyone. My afraid mesa might die!

At least diaree keep mesa friend.

**Mesa Hungry...**

Mesa no eaten since my got sick. So hungry. But no food! Mesa so so so so hungry! My will try, find small shell thing again... Dey moi moi yum yum.

Diaree got wet. Now is dry. It was scary. Mesa friend almost die! My are glad it still here. My will treasure it more, now.

* * *

I'd ask for reviews, but that might be pushing the friendship. lols.


	7. Butter Bye!

A/N: Um... Mesa back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. That privilege now belongs to Disney...

* * *

**Budder bye**

Mesa make friend! Itsa budder bye! His name's Hik. Hesa has two win's and dey is blue.

Also, mesa lose diaree for little while. But now, my have found it, so all good.

* * *

A/N: Eh...


End file.
